Lightning Struck
by davidtheumbreon
Summary: During a thunderstorm, Big Macintosh goes out to make sure that the barn animals are safe, and all of the Apple Family realizes that this storm reminds them of the one years ago, where lightning struck.


_Based off the Garth Brooke song "The Thunder Rolled"_

The rain pattered against the window's as Applejack watched as thunder and lightning filled the skies with bright white, and the wind threatened to bulldoze the very house she was in. But that was not on her mind, all she could think about was her brother, Big Macintosh, who went out into the storm to make sure that the farm animals were safe.

She turned around to see her little sister, Applebloom, sleeping on the couch. She smiled, remembering how Applebloom boasted that she would stay up till Big Mac came back, but fell asleep from the exhaustion of working around the house and farm to keep it safe. Applejack grabbed a blanket and covered her sister, giving her a peck on the forehead, and went back to the window, where her smile disappeared.

Upstairs, Granny Smith was keeping her mind off the storm by looking at her photo album, smiling as she looked at the pictures of when she was young, to when her son was born, then to the birth of her grandkids. Her smile broke when she saw the last picture of her son, he was quite young in it, and Applebloom was just born, but it didn't bring back good memories, but the bad, for after this picture was taken, a powerful storm came, the father of her grandkids went out into it, to get the farm animals to safety. She wiped a tear away as what happened next caused Applejack and Big Mac to stay in their rooms for over a week, just as he was 10 feet away from the house, lightning struck.

Applebloom shifted on her make shift bed, as the flash of lightning brightened the room, and caused her to stiffen, giving out a small whimper. She wanted a somepony to hug her, tell her that it was okay, and sing her a lullaby. But she did not have one, her mother left to live with her brother, and all that she got from her brother, sister, and Granny Smith when she asked why their dad wasn't with them, all she got was a two word answer, lightning struck.

Big Mac battled against the wind as his yellow raincoat flapped, threatening to come of him entirely, but he had something more important to do, he was boarding up the barns windows, and checking to make sure the all the animals were accounted for. He looked up at the black clouds, rain pelting him harder than he could imagine. His thoughts going to the day his dad went out to do the same thing. The day where lightning struck.

Applejack jumped as a fork of lightning came dangerously close the apple orchid, her heart skipped a beat from the sheer force of it, and the thundering boom that came after that. She heard a whimper as she turned around and saw her little sister shivering and crying. She walked up to her and sat down next to the filly, she petted her mane, noticing that the crying filly was still shedding tears, but the shivering has stopped, looked at her with sad eyes, not knowing what else to do, she was not her father, she was also not her mother, she wiped away her own tear as she remembered that night, the night lighting struck.

Granny Smith slowly got downstairs, to see her eldest granddaughter, sitting next to her youngest granddaughter, trying to comfort her. She walked to the couch, her eyes telling Applejack that she would look after Applebloom.

Applejack nodded, she got off the couch to let Granny Smith take over. The old mare petted the filly, than began to hum; Applejack instantly recognized the humming to be a lullaby that her father hummed for her, whenever she couldn't sleep. She went to the window and saw that the storm has gotten worse; no doubt that pegasi couldn't control it anymore and was forced to let the storm to take its course. She hopped that her brother was doing alright.

Big Mac struggled as he walked through the storm, he finished with the barn, but now he had to get back to his family, who were most likely worried sick, a couple feet away, a fork of lighting struck an apple tree, the force causing it to split, and threw Big Mac back. He got up to here the deafening roar of thunder and continued his trek to shelter, his home.

Granny Smith calmed down Applebloom, who was now sleeping without any disturbance. Knowing that her job was done, she looked at her eldest granddaughter, who clenched her eyes and jaw whenever lightning cracked close to the farm. She wanted to go up to her, to comfort her, but she knew that Applejack could handle herself, and with quietly carried the sleeping Applebloom to her room.

Big Mac walked out of the tree line, smiling knowing that he was no safe from the onslaught of lightning, but now he had to continue, the wind and rain pelting him even harder because he there was nothing to stop it from battering him. He slipped on the wet grass, and sometimes sank into the puddles that almost became sink holes, be he continued on, smiling knowing that he could see his home in the distance.

Applejack was memorized by the amount of rain that was pelting the window, not even believing that so much rain could exist, to her it seemed like the whole world was now flooding over. In the distance, she swore that she saw a red figure with a yellow raincoat on, squinting her eyes she realized that the figure was no other than Big Mac, she beamed as she grabbed her raincoat and ran outside to see her brother. She was just a few feet away, and she could see a smile on his face, then lightning struck.

The rolling of thunder after it was accompanied by a cry of a sister.


End file.
